Fallen in love far to quickly
by justkeeptyping
Summary: One minute they were yelling, venom spitting of their words, the next minute they were kissing pouring everything they had into it. Draco and Hermione. Hemione and Harry. Please give it a chance!


Draco's POV

I woke up breathing heavily. God another dream about _him. The evil snake skinned monster who wanted to ruin my life. _I got up and went to shower. I didn't want to, but I relaxed. The hot water beating down on my chest made me forget about everything.

I got out and wrapped the soft white towel round my waist and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I couldn't help myself and I tensed. I didn't need too my muscles were already very pronounced in my arms and chest.

My hair was slightly darkened. My bright blond fringe just in my line of view. And I looked good. _You're so big headed _I thought to myself and smirked. I went into my room and dried of. I pulled on a black short sleeved shirt. And expensive black trousers _only the best for the best _I thought.

I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my books, tucking them under my left arm. As I walked out into the hall, I hooked the thumb of my right hand into my pocket. Knowing it made me look casual and carefree. I smirked to myself, If people saw me for what I looked like on the inside...I shook my head at the thought. But right now, girls loved me, naturally.

As if on cue a group of Hugglepuff good looking girls walked past and giggled. I smirked at them and they blushed. Malfoy charm.

I wasn't going anywhere in particular as I headed down the hall, it was early so I just wondered around.

"No! not again," I heard someone mutter. I slowly turned the corner to see Granger kneeling on the floor surrounded by crisp white sheets of paper. I laughed quietly as she struggled to pick them up. She was so clueless, I sighed inwardly. Granger, she stopped being mudblood after I looked in the mirror one morning and saw my father standing there and looking at me, he was… proud. Now she was and always would be Granger.

I walked over to her and placed my books on the ground and started picking up pieces paper. She didn't look up at me. Didn't bother me though, she was always absorbed in her own thoughts. I handed her a couple of sheets. "Thanks," she said standing up. She looked up at me, and gasped, dropping the sheets all over again. I laughed clumsy mu-Granger.

"Malfoy?" she asked in disbelief. I laughed even harder. _She looks cute doesn't she? _Thought a small voice in my head. Did I just think that? NO! I hated her!

"What?" I asked as sharply as I could, to shut my brain up. And being me, my voice could make anyone cry.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered and bent down to pick them all up. I watched her, she was scared of me. _Say something nice to her. _NO! It's good she's afraid of me. It's always good. I looked down at her. I didn't like her at all. But I didn't hate her.

"You are a witch Hermione," I muttered, slightly annoyed. Was I that bad to talk to? I didn't like being ignored or avoided by anyone, even someone in the golden trio. I whispered a spell and all the papers flew into my hand. She glared at me.

"Thanks," she said rigidly with her head down, snatching the paper out of my hand, I watched her half amused-half annoyed. My hand brushed hers as she took the last of the papers. She closed her eyes and shivered. "Yes," she whispered. I looked at her curiously

"What?" I asked, apparently she didn't hear me. I watched her,

She was silent only for a minute before she turned on her heel and walked away. I stared after.

_Okay maybe not as good looking as I thought. But still pretty hot. _I thought as some Slytherin girls walked past and waved at me.

Hermione's POV

I clutched the papers in my arms. My notes. _God right now, even I thought I looked like a nerd. _Suddenly I tripped on my robe and fell forward my papers falling like sharp edged snow around me. "No! not again" I said to myself. I looked around embarrassed, but there was no one in the hall way. It was early. I started to pick the papers up. Suddenly someone handed me a couple of sheets, I blushed and kept my head down. "Thanks," I muttered. And stood up. I gasped, Malfoy had just helped me? A mudblood! I clenched my fists, forgetting about the paper and they fell to the ground. Great, just what I needed, to look like a fool in front of him. He starred at me and laughed.

"Malfoy?" I asked still shocked, trying to get him to stop laughing, he just laughed harder.

"What?" he asked sharply. I watched him wide-eyed for a moment. Wow, mood swings.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, refusing to flinch at his voice. He couldn't scare me, I'd faced Tom Riddle and wasn't afraid. _Then why does this tone of his voice affect you so much? _My brain asked. I answered it, because I'm afraid that as much as I try to change it, he is the more powerful wizard. I bent down to pick the papers up.

"You are a witch Hermione," he muttered. Hermione? Why was he acting to weird today? He probably has some sort of practical joke planned for me and was just trying to wind me up. Suddenly all the papers jumped of the floor and into his hand.

Oh yeah, magic. Why hadn't I thought of that? He was so annoying! I stood up.

"Thanks," I said rigidly snatching the papers out of his hand. My hand brushed his and I shivered. What? His hand was freezing and my hand tingled. I closed my eyes and was silent for a minute.

"Yes," I whispered. Unsure if I could walk. How dare he make me feel like this? I hate him. I opened my eyes and looked at him for a second then turned around and walked away. _Why did you shiver?_ Asked a small voice in my mind, _because it's been so long since you've had contact with another human being. You've been studying for three weeks straight! _My mind scolded me.

Chapter two Homies- I JUST SAW HER READING

Hermione's POV

It was one o'clock. I sat up and looked around, everyone was asleep. I sat up and stretched in the darkness. I picked up the pile of books from under my bed, slipped on some shoes, grabbed my hair tie and wand and ever so quietly headed outside. As soon as I got outside I realized how cold it was. I silently cast a spell as I walked and my new silk cloak appeared on my shoulders. I walked towards the lake in the night.

I walked up to the huge tree by the water, took my cloak off and lay it on the ever so slightly wet grass. I then took all 14 books and laid them out in a semi-circle in front of the cloak. Then I got out my hair tie, and tried to tame my hair. I tied it into a messy bun at the nape of my neck. Strands were hanging lose but it was out of my face. I took out my wand and recited a spell; suddenly two small lanterns were hanging in mid-air on either side of the tree.

I sat on my cloak and leant back against the tree and picked up and book, the lighting was perfect, and I began to read. About seven pages in I read a fact about Hogsmead which was wrong. I laughed loudly. "Hogsmead wasn't on the eighth it was on the ninth," I said to myself smiling. After I'd finished the first book I picked up the second, I looked at my muggle watch, it was two thirty, I had plenty of time. I leant back and opened the book.

A cool breeze blew and my loose strands of hair tickled my face. The lighting was perfect and I was comfortable. "See it doesn't matter what people say, as long you plan everything perfect,"

"And it has to be perfect with you doesn't it?" asked a velvet voice from behind me. I jumped up in shock, dropping my book, but didn't turn around.

I froze, someone had caught me. And I wasn't caught breaking the rules, what if they told a professor? What if they were a professor? "Doesn't it?" said the voice again, slightly closer this time, it was a student, I was sure.

"I uh, well, sorry," I said nervously

"I don't think you'd apologize if you knew who I was," the voice taunted. My curiosity gave in and I spun round quickly, to see a Draco Malfoy, standing in black trousers a white shirt and black suit. His hair standing out in the night and giving him an undeserved halo. His arm was outstretched with his wand pointing straight at me. I jumped a step back.

"Malfoy?" I whispered unknowingly

"What are you doing here Granger? It's dangerous." he said in a low voice

"I-I I uh was just reading," I said quietly. I was frozen on the spot and if I got him angry I would be unarmed. I looked down at my cloak and my wand that was on the ground next to it. I wondered if I could make a dive for it.

"Don't even think about it," said Draco, I flushed with annoyance.

He stepped forward and subconsciously, I stepped back. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face, but his wand was still outstretched. I wasn't taking any chances. He stepped forward again, purposely this time. And I stepped back; he smirked like he was expecting it. Again he stepped forward. And again I stepped back. He smirked again. Once more he stepped forward and once more I stepped back. "Can't step back again Hermione," he said. I looked behind me and realized he was right, I was right on the edge of the pond, one more step and I was soaked. "What were you doing?" he asked sharply. This time I couldn't help it, I flinched.

"I told you I was reading," I said coldly. I watched him glance at where I had been sitting

"So you were," he stated finally. "Nice, comfy little set up Granger. Almost as if you do this often,"

"I don't," I said far too quickly. Unfortunately he realized my mistake

"My, my Granger, you are the worst liar ever," he stated

"I don't get as much practice as you," I stated simply

Draco's POV

I stood in front of the Darklord, it was cold outside, but he was dressed only in thin robes.

"Bow to me," he ordered softly. I bowed. His torn up face smiled at me. I didn't like being alone with him, but he had told me to meet him here at one o'clock. So here I was. _You could off just not come, or you could of told Dumbledore. _Said the voice in my mind, and what? Get killed, yeah right.

"Harry Potter?" he asked with distaste

"Haven't heard anything from him," I stated truthfully. He started using occilums to read my mind. I allowed him, I was also trained in occilums and I was better than the Darklord himself.

"You think you're better than me?" he asked cunningly. I froze, bad time to think that

"No my lord," I answered, trying to sound sincere. He nodded once.

"Well than Draco. If you find yourself so skilled in occilums, read Harry's mind. Or better yet, read his friends mind, the mudblood and blood traitor, to arouse less suspicion." he croaked, he was still weak, and he always would be until Harry died.

"Yes my Lord," I answered bowing to him.

"I'll check on you soon," he said almost threateningly. I watched him fade away. I ran my hands through my hair stressed out. I walked towards the lake; I'd be able to think there. I went over to the lake and froze. Someone was sitting beneath the old oak tree; I squinted to see better, reading? I quietly walked over until I was behind them. Close enough to hear. Not close enough to be seen.

The person under the tree laughed. It was a very relaxed sound. Oh, maybe they're not a spy, I thought.

"Hogsmead wasn't on the eighth it was on the ninth," they laughed. No? It wasn't, it couldn't be. Granger? I watched her until she finished the book. She then picked up the next one and seemed to relax for a moment. "See it doesn't matter what people say, as long you plan everything perfect," she said quietly. She may be reading, but she could still be a spy I thought, taking out my wand and pointing it at her back.

"And everything has to be perfect with you doesn't it?" I asked. She jumped up and dropped the book. She was frozen, I smiled. "Doesn't it?" I asked again walking forward a bit.

"I, uh, well sorry," she said nervously. I smiled again

"I don't think you would be apologizing if you knew who I was," I taunted, I wanted her to turn around and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She spun round quickly. I looked at her for a moment in shock. She was wearing a short sleeved top and some shorts, her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked _nice. _But she wasn't armed, where was her wand? I still didn't put mine down, it could be a trick.

"Malfoy?" she whispered innocently. No, she couldn't be a spy, but I kept my wand pointed at her.

"What are you doing here Granger? It's dangerous," I said in a low voice. Imagine if the Darklord had seen her? She'd be dead. _And you don't want her to die to you? _The voice in my head taunted. No I just didn't want to kill more people than necessary. I answered back.

"I-I I uh, was just reading," she replied quietly, looking back at her cloak. I looked back too, to see her eyeing her wand. She was probably thinking about taking a dive for it.

"Don't even think about it," I said menacingly, she flinched at my voice, she was so afraid.

I stepped forward towards her, and without thinking about it, she stepped back. She was afraid. I stepped forward again, testing. And like I expected she stepped back. I looked at her, amused. Again forward, and again back. I decided to take one more step so that she was right on the edge. My wand was still pointing towards her and I stepped forward, I smirked as she stepped back. "Can't step back again Hermione," I watched her turn around, "What were you doing?" I asked seriously. She flinched again at my voice but still managed to answer coldly

"I told you I was reading." I glanced towards where she had been sitting, it was a comfy little place, with two lanterns in mid-air and lots of books and her cloak was on the floor.

"So you were," I stated finally. "Nice, comfy little set up Granger. Almost as if you do this often," I said staring her right in the eye

"I don't," she said far too quickly.

"My, my Granger, you are the worst liar ever," I stated

"I don't get as much practice as you," she stated simply. I snarled at his, and she jumped backwards. And as if in slow motion she began falling back into the lake. I dropped my wand and ran towards her, grabbing one of her arms and pulling. I fell backwards onto the very slightly wet grass and with a thud she landed on top of me. I looked up at her confused face and softened.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded.

Her arms were on either side of my face, holding her propped up on top of me. I lifted one of my hands and twiddled a piece of loose curly hair hanging on her face. She held her breath and watched me. I kept fiddling with her hair but never moved my eyes of hers. Warm chocolate eyes looking into cold steel eyes. I tucked the strand of hair back into the messy bun. No! What was I doing, this was Granger. I tried to lean up, and she jumped of me, embarrassed. I picked up my wand and put it in my pocket.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as I stood up. I almost smiled at her, a genuine smile. Almost

"Fine." I snappy quickly, she nodded. I watched her pick up her wand and preform a spell. All of the books vanished to her room and the lights disappeared. It didn't make much of a difference to me, I could still see clearly.

"Lumos," I heard her whisper. Obviously she couldn't see, the tip of her wand lit up and she picked up her cloak, shaking it once, before putting it on. She then turned to face me. Her wand still in hand and glowing. I took my wand out and whispered

"Lumos," so that mine lit up to. We stood facing each other.

"Dangerous?" she asked me

"What?"

"You said I shouldn't be here because it's dangerous, how?" she asked. I looked at her for a minute before lying through my teeth.

"What if a teacher caught you goody too-shoes Granger, then what?"

I watched her face to see if she believed it, apparently she did.

"What were you doing out here Draco?" she asked softly. Draco? Since when did she call me Draco, not that I was complaining, but...

"Nothing for you to worry about Hermione," I said emphasizing her name. She nodded once, I knew she didn't believe that.

Then what Voldemort had said hit me. _Use occilums on his friends, the mudblood... _ Oh yeah. "Hermione?" I asked softly. She lifted her head to look at me. "Are you any good and occilums?"

"No, I'm good in theory but not putting it into practice," she said, almost sadly. How could anyone be sad about that?

"Can you block it?" I asked, I wanted to see how strong she was, could she hurt me if I entered her mind.

"No," she admitted.

"Sorry," I said. She looked at me curiously but before she could say anything I looked through her eyes and into her mind. Once I could see her mind clearly I felt her struggling to block me, but she was right, she wasn't any good. I looked through her memories.

_It was dark, and two figures were yelling in front of a grey crumbling building. It was cold and silent._

_"Harry! Do you honestly think you could beat him without me!" cried Hermione, her face stained with blood and mud._

_"Hermione! This is my battle I'm not letting you get hurt," yelled Harry. His scar was glowing bright red and he was limping_

_"HARRY!" she cried, using all of her effort to stand up, pain shooting up her right leg. "You can't leave me here like this!"_

_"I have to 'Mione! I'm sorry," he said turning around to look at her. She looked so weak and fragile he just wanted to go and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay._

_"Harry," Hermione whispered one last pleaded word_

_"I love you," he whispered before disappearing. And with that, the bushy haired girl fell to the ground crying._

MY POV

Draco was silent for a moment. One conversation in Hermione's mind had almost brought him to tears. Had almost brought _him _to tears. He forced the salt water back inside him and kept looking.

This time the memory he looked at seemed calmer and peaceful, brighter.

_"Hermione?" asked Harry and Ron leaning over her, while she laid, eyes closed in the hospital bed. She forced her eyes open. _

_"You're awake!" cried Ron, pulling her up for a hug_

_"Ow, ow careful Ron," said Hermione smiling_

_"Uh Ron, could you give Hermione and I a minute?" asked Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously, before Ron nodded and walked out of the room._

_"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione_

_"Remember just before I left you in the battle," he said slowly. Hermione breathed out_

_"Yes," she said, not letting any emotion into her voice_

_"What I said Hermione, I meant it." _

_"What?"_

_"When I said I loved you I meant it, much more than a friend," said Harry watching her face. Her eyes widened and she blushed_

_"Oh Harry, that so sweet but, I- I think that we should just...Stay friends." said Hermione looking down and the hospital sheets._

_"I thought you might say that, reasonable sensible Hermione, it's why I love you," said Harry leaning in his lips softly brushing hers. He inhaled her scent of roses before standing back. "I love you, and when you're ready to love me too, just say, because I promise, my feelings about you will never change."_

_"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek._

_"Don't be, I'm not giving up, Get well Hermione, as soon as you can," and with that he turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Hermione to stare at a table full flowers and chocolates and get-well cards. And everything she would have to face when she got well..._

Draco was suddenly thrown out of her memories, only to see a very angry looking Hermione glaring at him

"How dare you?" she whispered so quietly he could only just hear her. "Those were private, I put those away, I never wanted to see them again." tears were streaming down her face, "How could you Draco?" she croaked.

He looked at her in shock. Her face was red with anger but she was crying and she was only just breathing her words. He thought about what the memories did to him, he could only imagine what they were doing to her.

"Hermione I'm so sorry but I nee-" he stopped abruptly, he wasn't going to tell her. She let a few more tears escape

"Wait till everyone finds out what you were doing, using occilums on another student, wondering around in the middle of the night. You'll get expelled Malfoy." she said in a steady voice standing her full height

"No, no you can't do that Granger. I can't afford the get expelled. And if you tell I'll tell on you," said Draco panic creeping into his voice. Her couldn't really read Potters or Weasly's mind if he was at home.

"I don't care, and neither will they. I'm a model student Malfoy, and all I was doing was reading because I didn't want to wake my roommates. I get a detention at most." she said confidently. Draco looked at her in surprise, she spoke with so much confidence, yet tears still kept leaking form her eyes.

"I can't let you do that Hermione," said Draco, muttering a spell so quickly Hermione didn't realize until too late. He cast the sleep spell on her and she collapsed onto the floor. He watched her for a minute before taking the memory of tonight out of her head. He then transported her with a piece of paper saying sorry back to her room. What had Draco learnt tonight? That Potters weak spot was Hermione. But apparently that was Draco's too. A sorry note, how soft could you get?

Hermione's POV

I woke up with a headache. I sat up and rubbed my head. How did I get back to my room? I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my cloak and was laying on the covers. I stood up and something fluttered to the ground. I picked up the torn piece of paper.

_Sorry_

It was written in very elegant writing. Everyone was alseep as I headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and gasped. My eyes were red and bloodshot, from what appeared to be crying. Tears stains were on my now very pale cheeks. The dark rings under my eyes emphasized how pale I looked. What happened last night?

I couldn't take a shower I didn't have the energy. I washed my face with cold water and left my hair the way it was. I picked up my bag and dropped it onto my shoulder. I walked into to the corridor far earlier than I should off done. There was hardly anyone out there. I looked at my watch, it was quarter to seven! I had over two hours! I walked around a bit, before deciding to sit down on the floor. My back against the cold wall...

I was awoke with a gentle kick in the ribs "Ow," I murmured opening my eyes

"Granger, what are you doing?" said the voice, I instantly recognized as Mafloy's. I shot up, but the sudden movement made the blood rush back to my arms and legs. I toppled forward, only to be caught by a pair of strong pale arms. "Steady there Granger," he said smirking, helping me stand up straight. I want to make a rude remark but as soon as I opened my mouth I yawned. "It's half eight Granger," he stated simply

"Oh," I said "I don't feel too good,"

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" he asked anxiously. I looked at him for a moment, he was worried? Worried about me? Maybe I really was sick

"No, I don't think I need to. It's just my head hurts like crazy," and it did, it was throbbing and it felt like it wanted to burst.

"Does it hurt when I say, porridge?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. But he continued "Does it hurt when I say lake?" He said. And suddenly my head throbbed a little more.

"Yeah, yeah it does." I said rubbing my forehead. He leaned forward so he was whispering into my ear

"Does it hurt when I say, Potter loves you?" he whispered seriously. And I screamed, pain exploded in my head. I slid to the ground screaming, pain was everywhere. When I heard another voice

"What are you doing to her Draco!" cried a voice. Harry it was Harry. He crouched down beside me. "Hermione, 'Mione, What's wrong what hurts?" he asked softly but loudly. I'd stopped screaming now, but I was looking at the ground, my head between my knees and my hands knotting themselves in my curls.

"What do you think hurts? It's her head!" cried Draco

"How?" asked Harry calm voice. There was silence. The last thing I remember was Draco and Harry lifting me to the nurse.

Draco's POV

I walked into the corridor, looking for my cloak. I had to leave early otherwise the other Slytherins would off asked questions. As I walked I saw Hermione on the ground asleep. I felt a pang of guilt build up inside. I walked over to her, and nudge her rib with my toe.

"Ow," she murmured opening her eyes

"Granger, what are you doing?" I asked. She instantly jumped up, but fell forward into me. I caught her. She was so frail. "Steady there Granger," I said smirking, helping her stand up straight. She yawned and another pang of guilt hit. She was tired and it was my fault. "It's half eight Granger," I stated simply

"Oh," she said "I don't feel too good,"

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" I asked anxiously. Oh god what had I done to her now?

"No, I don't think I need to. It's just my head hurts like crazy," she said. I looked at her. She wasn't complaining. She was just stating. Wait. What? Her head hurt. Oh god! I knew instantly that this was my fault.

I performed occilums on her and then took her memory, when she was tired and scared. When suddenly I had a thought. Maybe if I got all the pain out now, if would hurt less later. And being fluent in occilums I just needed to remind her of what happened last night.

"Does it hurt when I say, porridge?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. But I continued "Does it hurt when I say lake?" I said waiting for the pain to shoot through her. And it did, she shook a little. And rubbed her head.

"Yeah, yeah it does."

I leaned forward so that I was whispering into her ear. I knew what I would say next would bring a boat-load of pain to her. And to me. Seeing that yesterday filled me with an emotion I didn't understand. And I didn't know why I felt relieved when she had told Potter she didn't love him.

"Does it hurt when I say, Potter loves you?" I whispered seriously. And she screamed, I could see pain exploding in her head. She slid to the ground screaming. I looked at her; I didn't know what to do. Seeing her this vulnerable scared me. She already looked so weak and tired. And I-I just couldn't stand being the cause.

"What are you doing to her Draco!" cried a voice. I spun round to see Harry running through the halls towards us. Oh God! What was I gonna tell him? He crouched down beside her.

"Hermione, 'Mione, What's wrong what hurts?" he asked softly but loudly. She stopped screaming but she had her head between her legs. Her hands knotted in her hand. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to untangle her hands and place my own in the mess. I looked at her now; she hadn't changed her hair all from last night, why? Sure she didn't dress as good as she should but she always looked decent. _And how do you know she was always looking decent? Were you looking at her? _I looked at Harry crouching by her. Great it had to be him. Lover boy to the rescue.

"What do you think hurts? It's her head!" I cried, no matter how guilty I felt I wasn't going to tell him that I'd done this to her

"How?" asked Harry calm voice. There was silence. And suddenly Hermione fainted. She fainted. I could barely look at her. "Come help me," he said and he tucked his arm under hers. I did the same and we got her to stand up as gently as we could. it was awkward and silent as we dragged her to the nurses. People walking past gaped watching .The boy who lived and the Lord Voldemort's right hand man; help the brightest student to the nurse. Crabbe and some other Slytherins looked at me like I was crazy. And Ron's face turned as red as his hair when he saw how close Harry was to me. I would have laughed but it wasn't funny.

We got to the nurse, who looked at us and froze. She then noticed the passed out nerd in our arms.

"Oh dear, what happened to her? Oh come, come lay her down on this bed," she stuttered. We laid her down as gently as we could. I noticed the way Potter looked at her as he laid her down on the cool crisp sheets. And I didn't like it. It was obvious; the only emotion in his dark blue-brown eyes was love.

"I found Hermione and Malfoy in the corridor, and she was screaming," said Harry glaring at me. I looked at him properly. His dark brown fringe was long enough to cover most of his forehead, but short enough to show his scar clearly. The scar given to him by my master. Every time I saw the famous scar, it just reminded how we were meant to be enemies. Yet here we were crouched over this girl. _This girl, you know she's so much more than that._

"Do you know what happened to her Draco," the nurse said accusingly. I looked at them both for a moment

"No, I saw her crouched on the floor screaming so I went up to her to see what was wrong," I lied perfectly. The nurse nodded, and hurried away towards a book case and a shelf of potions. "I'll be back soon stay as long as you like," she said taking a pile of books into the next room.

"You went to help her?" asked Harry incredulity

"Yes I did," I said through gritted teach. I realised that this wasn't a total lie, when I had seen her asleep on the floor; I had gone to help her. Oh god, what did that mean?

"Why?" asked Harry quietly

"I'm not that bad," I muttered

"Yeah right,"

"Harry,"

"Harry? Since when do you call me Harry and since when do you care about Hermione, and since when do you not make fun of Ron, when he stares at you?" Harry cried. I glared at him, before suddenly diving into his mind. Occilums. I was only watching his memories for two seconds before his mental walls closed around me and backed me out. We looked at each other breathing heavily.

"That's what you did to her didn't you? You went into her mind! Your idiot! She's still healing from mental wounds after facing Tom Riddle. Two seconds of _you _being in my minds given me a headache!"

I looked at him wide-eyed, I didn't know she was still healing; I wouldn't off jumped into her mind if I'd known that. "I didn't know,"

He turned back to her, water in his eyes, he held one of her frail pale hands gently, "You're in so much pain," he whispered. I watched him, and forced a hard mark onto my face.

I walked round to the other side of the bed and picked up her warm soft hands as gently as my fingers could manage. Her hands felt so good in mine. I felt Harry's eyes on me. "I'm sorry Granger," I meant to call her Hermione, but with Harry watching I didn't think I could. "I really didn't mean to,"

Harry nodded once, kindly, a silent forgiveness, I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stood there for a while, holding onto each of her hands.

"You're okay you know Malfoy, if you didn't mean to,"

"I truly didn't Potter, and you're alright too," I said truthfully

"Friends?" he asked. I looked at him startled. Potter? Friends with me? _Say yes, how nice would it be to have some real friends Draco? How nice would it be to trust someone again and have then trust you, do it. _Said a voice. I thought about Lord Voldemort, if I befriended him and got him to trust me, that would be helping Voldemort right? Yes

"Sure Potter, friends" I said, this would make Voldemort happy _even though that's not why you're doing it _

"Draco," he said smiling

"Harry," I said in return, "Let's keep this between us right?" I wasn't risking my reputation

"If you like," he said simply. Returning his gaze back to Hermione's unconscious face. I watched him

"You love her don't you?" I asked softly. He blushed

"Well yeah of course I do, she's one of my best friends," he stumbled, I wanted to laugh at him, but I refrained

"Harry, as your friend, you like her more than a friend," I said

"She's just...wonderful," he sighed. I looked at her, and I saw fiery hair framing a thin face. Her closed eyes befriended by long lashes and shaped eyebrows, a straight nose and then down at her lips. Rose pink, and they looked so soft I just wanted to touch them...I swallowed and looked away

"Yeah, she kind of is," I whispered. I snapped out of it "If you wanna get her to like you, you've got to be alone with her, you never are. Like do something alone with her. Strengthen your friendship. Like take her for a flying lesson,"

"Will that work?" he asked doubtfully. I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow

"Well I'm not sure, I mean it's not as if I can't get any girl I want," I said sarcastically. He laughed

"Thanks Draco, mate, I have to go meet Ron, talk to you later maybe yeah?" asked Harry heading for the door.

"See ya...mate," I said smiling. He grinned back at me before running out. I looked down at Hermione, when she wasn't being snide or yelling she really was beautiful. Sleeping Beauty I thought.

And without thinking I leant down and kissed her softly on her lips. I stood up straight again and sighed. _She smells of rose petals. _I thought before heading for the door.

"Can I be your friend too?" whispered a voice from behind me, I spun round to look at her. I couldn't think

"As long as I can be yours," I said

"I'll be by the lake again tonight, midnight." she said before lying down and closing her eyes. I watched her before leaving. As soon as I was in the corridor, everything hit me.

She'd been awake! She'd heard everything! Had she felt me kiss her? If so then why didn't she stop me? I'd ask her tonight because I wasn't meant to be the nervous and shy one, she was.

As I walked towards my first class another thought struck me. I'd kissed Hermione Granger! After Harry Potter told me he loved her. Some friend I was, and I had given him advice on how to get her. I pulled a face; I didn't want to imagine him talking to her alone. Then another thought Voldemort. I had my story pretty much straight with him, but I would have to preform Occilums on Harry again, and I'm good at Occilums, best in the year, but Harry had managed to push me out of his mind. _That's only because you weren't concentrating fully, you know that. Just try and try again _I thought. Yes, but first I'd get Harry and Hermione to trust me.

MY POV

Midnight, Hermione walked towards the lake, and sat down just in front of it, she'd left her cloak in her room since it was a warm night.

"Hi," said a voice behind her, she jumped slightly, but continued staring at the water

"You have to stop scaring me Draco," she said quietly, she chuckled and went to stand beside her. "So why did you dive into my mind yesterday?" she asked. He breathed a breath of relief, at least she wasn't starting with the kiss question first.

"I...don't know," he said finally

"You don't know? Well it was obviously something you had to do, because I don't believe that Draco Malfoy would just want to find out somebody's past without reason,"

"What are you saying Hermione?"

"I'm saying go into my mind Draco," she said simply, he looked at her for a moment, wondering if she should of been let out of the nurses so early. "Go on Draco just find the memory you want, or memories, then once that's out of the way, we can actually be friends. I won't even put up a fight,"

Draco kept looking at her, she wanted him to get what he had to do out of the way, so they could start a real friendship. It was a nice thought, but once he had what he needed he'd stop talking to her. _Yeah right, _said a voice in his mind _You'll find another reason to keep talking to her._

"Are you serious?" he asked her. She nodded,

"Just don't be so forceful this time,"

And he divided into her mind. If felt familiar to look at her memories, he looked through them and picked one,

_There were two figures standing on grey crumbling stairs. Both turned to watch Voldemort, who had his hand outstretched and open. A huge mirror to his left_

_"Just give me the stone Harry," he whispered gently, eyeing the glowing hot red stone in Harry's hand_

_"No Harry, don't." said Hermione, she was walking towards Harry "Give me the stone, once you give it to me, he will die along with the stone, because when someone not of pure blood touches it, it dies,"_

_Harry looked up at his best friend, and began to reach his hand towards hers._

_"No Harry, give it to me, join me. We will fight together, become a force so powerful, that nothing could stop us, give me the stone," he said weakly, his snake like skin almost glowing_

_"Harry," was all Hermione said, one word, but she knew if would make him think "Harry James Potter," _

_Voldemort could sense that he was losing, made one more final attempt_

_"Do you miss your parents Harry?" he asked quietly, making them two of him turn their full attention to his red eyes "Because it you gave me the stone, I could bring them back," he motioned towards the mirror. They both turned to look at it, when suddenly two people appeared in the glass._

_"Mum? Dad?" whispered Harry his voice full of tears. But the figures just smiled and waved at him_

_"They would love you again Harry, you would all live, just don't be blood traitors. Give me the stone Harry, and you will have a family again,"_

_Harry looked at the monster before him, longing so pitifully obvious in his eyes. He began to walk towards Voldemort, the hand with the stone out-stretched, but just before dropping it in his hand he spun round and threw the stone towards Hermione._

_Hermione caught it in her palms, and it stopped glowing, as soon as it came into contact with her skin. Voldemort disappeared. The stone now a dim ruby red. Hermione slipped it into her pocket_

_"Harry?" she asked softly, and walked towards him, he was still staring at the mirror, but his parent weren't in it anymore._

_"Could he have brought them back Hermione?" he asked as she sat cross-legged beside him. She looked at him for a moment_

_"I wish I could say no, that he couldn't bring them back Harry. But dark magic is powerful, and when using it the lines between life and death become so hazy you can barely make them out. So yes, he could have brought them back. But Harry...Do you think he would have?" she explained_

_"I dunno, just something to think about I guess. And they sat there for hours, staring into the mirror at their own reflection. Eventually Hermione stood up_

_"Harry, sometimes when things are taken away from you, no matter how unfairly. You just have to accept that their gone."_

_Harry stood up to, and for a few moments they just starred at each other. Hermione hugged him, and he hugged her back too. And Harry whispered into her ear_

_"Be with me again next time 'Mione. Because no matter the price, if the prize in my parents I don't think I'll be able to say no on my own."_

_She nodded into his shoulder "I'll always be here Harry,"_

Draco watched with soft eyes. But Harry's weak spot, his parents without Hermione. Wait a minute, thought Draco, watching a bit of the memory again, Hermione had slipped the stone into her pocket. She had the stone, and all it needed was pure blood on it to be awakened.

He jumped out of her mind.

"Hermione," he said, she looked a little dazed but looked up at him

"Why did you choose that memory?" she asked shaking her head a little. Draco shrugged

"You have the stone." he stated. She dropped her gaze to the floor, he went up to her and shook her shoulders. "Where is it?" he hissed "I need it,"

"No." she said, turning her head away from him. He looked at her frustraightengly

"Please Hermione I need it," he begged. She looked at him for a moment,

"Draco I can't give it to you," she mumbled

"Why?" he asked angrily, squeezing her shoulders, she squirmed

"Ow Draco your hurting me!" she cried

"Where is it!" he yelled squeezing harder

"Draco! Stop! Stop it, it hurts!" she cried out. Draco suddenly remembered just how strong he was, and just how frail Hermione was, he realised her immediately. But didn't move away. They were both panting.

"Give it to me," he whispered harshly

"No." Draco couldn't help it, he was so angry

"Mudblood!" he yelled

"Idiot!" she yelled back

"Nerd,"

"Death eater!"

Their faces were red as the stood in front of each other, venom falling like spit of their words.

"Pathetic," he said in a low voice

"Hated," she yelled back. And suddenly without thinking about, he leaned in a planted his lips firmly on her. Her eyes widened in shock. This was wrong, no, she should stop this. But it felt so right. She kissed back with everything she had. Everything she was feeling, anger sadness, fear and love.

Everything. He kissed her and when he felt her respond, he went crazy, his hand went to her waist pulling her closer, his other hand tangled in her hair, like he had dreamt of for so long. Her hands clutched his strong shoulders like her life depended on it. _Oh no _thought Hermione. _Oh yes _thought Draco.

They broke away for air, still panting. They looked at each other, his hand still in her hair and on her waist, and her hands still clutching his shoulders

"Oh god," they said at the same time, breaking away from each other, but never breaking eye-contact

"Draco, what have we done?" she whispered

"Fallen in love far too quickly," he responded, walking towards her and kissing her again.


End file.
